Mi Espejo
by Fleur Genevieve
Summary: Los secretos, hacen parte de nuestra vida. No importa, lo transparente que seamos.


**Mi Espejo**

Ya es casi media noche, estoy acostando a mi bebé recién nacida en su cuna. No se porque precisamente hoy se le dio por ser tan molestosa con su hora de dormir, si ella siempre suele dormir temprano.

Al terminar de acomodarla, prendo un pequeño radio que esta al lado en su cuna, para cuando despierte poderla oír. Pero antes de salir me quedo embelesada viéndola dormir y no dudo en pensar en como seria su reacción al enterarse algún día a lo que me solía dedicar, seria una gran deshonra para ella enterarse de eso, y tampoco entendería que lo hice por necesidad.

Salgo de mi trance rápidamente, y bajo hacia la enorme sala en donde se encuentra mi futuro esposo. Vaya, se siente tan bien decirlo "mi futuro esposo", pero sé que lo dejaría de serlo al enterarse de todo.

-Por fin se durmió – Digo un poco exhausta mientras dejo caer mi cuerpo en su cálido y musculoso pecho.

- Ya era hora Yayoi, pensaba que te ibas a quedar toda la noche durmiéndola - Me susurra al oído mientras me acaricia el cabello.

- Sí, pensaba que jamás se iba a dormir, pero como puedes ver tengo manos mágicas – Respondo divertidamente mientras me acomodo en su pecho.

-Si que las tienes – Me responde seductoramente mientras comienza a besarme apasionadamente.

Las cosas entre nosotros se ponían cada vez más intensas y candentes. Jun me tenía debajo de él acariciándome de una manera muy apasionada, mientras que yo no dejaba de besarle el cuello, ambos nos estábamos volviendo locos con nuestro momento, pero como no todo es perfecto la alarma de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar indicándome que ya era hora de irme a trabajar.

-No contestes por favor – Me susurra Jun mientras besándome el cuello comienza a quitarme el sostén.

-No es una llamada, es una alarma, la puse para que suene 20 minutos antes de irme a trabajar – Respondo casi sin voz, mientras siento sus enormes manos en mi espalda desnuda.

-¿Qué?, ¿a trabajar? – Me pregunta Jun mientras me mira a la cara un poco confundido.

-Si, tengo que ir a trabajar hoy es mi ultimo día, pero si quieres me quedo aquí contigo - Le intento reconfortar.

-No, ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo, además tienes que ir a trabajar hoy es tú ultimo día, así que tienes que ir – Me responde Jun con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esta bien, gracias te amo – Como respuesta le doy una beso en los labios.

Después de besar a Jun busco mi blusa y mí sostén que se encuentran en el suelo, en realidad jamás me ha gustado dejarlo con las ganas pero ni modo lo tenía que hacer, hoy es mi gran día, hoy por fin dejaría ese horrible trabajo.

Cuando ya estoy lista para irme para el trabajo, siento el agua correr de la regadera, al voltear hacia el baño veo el cuerpo desnudo de de Jun, al acercarme a la regadera puedo sentir el agua fría que sale de esta. En realidad, no pude sentirme peor.

-Lo siento Jun, te prometo que después de esta noche todo va a cambiar – Le consuelo mientras le paso la toalla.

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo - me responde Jun mientras me da un tierno beso – Porque no esperas y te llevo al trabajo.

-No tranquilo, ya llame un taxi, además tienes que estar aquí para cuando la bebé se despierte – Le miento a Jun mientras tomo mi mochila – Adiós te amo.

- Yo también te amo, que te valla bien en el hospital – Me grita Jun mientras me ve irme del baño.

Al fin llego a mi trabajo, lo único que hago es saludar al portero que ni siquiera logra ver mi cara oculta en una gorra y unos lentes oscuros. Al entrar a solitario camerino comienzo a buscar mi vestuario de hoy: un enterizo negro, unos tacones negros, una correa con pequeñas tachas puntiagudas que adornan la cintura del enterizo, unas alas negras, una peluca rubia que ocultara mi identidad y lo mas importante fina lencería negra.

Al terminar de vestirme me miro en el espejo, y lo único que ciento es ganas de llorar y repulsión hacia mi misma. Aún sigo sin entender en como llegue tan bajo en esta vida.

Lo único que sé, es que todo comenzó con la muerte de mis padres, yo estaba en último año de enfermería y no tenia dinero para pagar el año, puesto que mis padres no habían pagado el seguro y mi padre había dejado algunas deudas, Jun se había ofrecido a pagarme el año de escuela, pero no acepte mi orgullo era muy grande, así que decidí a buscar un empleo pero en ningún lado me aceptaban. Pero unas de mis compañeras al verme tan desesperada me aconsejo trabajar como bailarina erótica en uno de los mejores clubs de Japón en el cual solo van diputados y altos ejecutivos de Japón y el mundo, al principio me pareció algo asqueroso pero la necesidad me gano, comencé a trabajar con un nombre y una identidad falsa.

Después de un tiempo me fui a vivir al apartamento de mi compañera, y ella yo nos hicimos grandes amigas, mi compañera me ayudaba a pagar algunas deudas y le escuela de enfermería. Ella fue como una hermana para mí.

Hasta que un día por causa de celos uno de los clientes del club le atropello con su auto hasta matarla. Después de enterarme de su muerte me dio mucho miedo volver a trabajar en el club, pero lo repito la necesidad me gano.

Y tiempo después quede embarazada, pero aún no había podido pagar todas mis deudas así que trabaje hasta donde pude, pero la vida me dio una gran recompensa por mi dolor, Jun me pidió matrimonio en la recepción de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora. Y un tiempo después nació la bebé, al ver a mi hija en mis brazos me di cuenta que trabajar como bailarina erótica no era lo correcto, así que decidí dejar el trabajo para dedicarme a ella y trabajar en lo que en verdad me gusta, la enfermería. Unos días después del nacimiento de la bebé Jun me ofreció irme a vivir con él, pero yo no quería dejar el apartamento solo, así que decidí ponerlo en alquiler, así termine de pagar todas mis deudas.

Pero no todo estaba resuelto, aun me tocaba trabajar algunos días para pagar los adelantos y los prestamos que le había pedido al dueño para terminar de pagar algunas deudas. En fin, no todo en mi vida estaba resuelto.

Al terminar de mirarme al espejo, una de mis compañeras entra al camerino con una enorme pila de billetes.

-Le fue bien – Pienso al ver la enorme pila de billetes que tiene en la mano.

- Oye si no te importa, me quiero cambiar – Me dice mi compañera sacándome del trance en el que estaba.

-Si claro – Le respondo mientras salgo rápidamente de la habitación.

Note que ella estaba igual que yo, con una peluca y exageradamente maquillada, en realidad no la culpo, la necesidad nos hace actuar de formas que nunca imaginamos.

Ya era mi hora de salir al escenario, una de las chicas anuncia mi show. La chica dijo que este seria mi último show, así que tendrían que ser generosos conmigo, por lo tanto tendría que lucirme. El sonido de la música y los aplausos es cada vez más alto. Ya es mi hora de salir.

Al estar en el escenario comienzo a moverme haciendo que todos los hombres que estaban ahí se volvieran locos, digo mis mejores palabras de coqueteos y mostraba una de mis mejores sonrisas fingidas, pero por dentro solo deseaba que la canción se acabase para irme de ese horrendo lugar.

La canción por fin acabo, no pude sentirme mas aliviada, estando en ropa interior, termino de tomar el resto del dinero que se encuentra en el suelo para llevárselo al que va hacer hasta hoy mi jefe, pero antes debo irme a cambiar.

Cuando ya estoy cambiada y camuflada, subo hasta la oficina de mi jefe para pagarle el dinero que me había prestado.

-Aquí esta el dinero que me presto, esta completo y con intereses – Le informo mientras le doy el sobre con el dinero.

-Vaya, si que ganaste mucho, eres una mina de oro, si hubiera sabido que eras así jama te hubiera dejado ir – Me responde mi exjefe con una sonrisa maliciosa al sentir el peso del sobre del dinero.

-Pues sí, lo soy pero no para trabajar en esto – Le respondo un poco molesta por el comentario.

- Hey tranquila linda, solo lo decía jugando – Me responde mientras guardaba el sobre en una de sus gavetas – Pero si quieres puedes volver, esta es tú casa.

- No gracias hay mejores trabajos en esta vida para malgastar mi tiempo en este, eso es todo, ya no le debo nada, ya me voy – Le respondo a mi exjefe molesta mientras tomo mi mochila y me alejo de su oficina.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido mas libre. Por fin puedo estar con mi familia y no tener que avergonzarme a mi misma trabajando en lugares como este.

Después de salir del club llamo aun taxi, pero antes miro la hora.

-¡Las 6:30 a.m! – Grito un poco escandalizada al ver el reloj.

Cuando el taxi llego, subí lo más rápido que pude, quería alegarme de ese lugar.

En todo el camino hacia la casa lo único que hice fue dormir, hasta que el conductor del taxi me despertó.

-Señorita ya llegamos a su casa – Me despierta el conductor del taxi.

- Gracias señor, tome –Le doy el dinero y bajo del taxi.

Al llegar a casa me quedo embelesada viendo a Jun dando de comer a la bebé, hasta que él mismo me saca de mi embelesamiento.

-¿Como te fue en el trabajo? – Me pregunta Jun mientras me ve parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Muy bien, al fin podre estar contigo y con nuestra hija, ¿y sabes que es lo mas importante Jun? – Le pregunto a Jun mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá.

- ¿Que es? – Me pregunta Jun.

- Que te amo Jun – Le confieso mientras le doy un beso.

- Yo también te amo Yayoi – Me responde Jun de la misma manera.

Fin


End file.
